Sunlight
by Elaineeeela
Summary: After 5 years later...everything is in Alice's expectations. Renesmee used only 5 years to finish college, and of course during these 5 years, she grew up quickly, she looks like a 18 years old girl. In these 5 years Jacob watched Renesmee grew up and stayed with her, finally she belongs to him. Then the thrilling wedding is coming.


After 5 years…

"Give me the flower ! NOW! ! !"

A loud voice shout through the big yard which is belong to a house that in the center of the forest in Forks. It's about 5 minutes away from Bella and Edward's house, for use vampires and wolves' way.

Everybody includes the werewolves families were preparing for the wedding. They can hold up a tree easily so it's a very easy job for them. What's more important and difficult is that Renesmee was just like her mother, she doesn't like fasion and don't like dressing up,Alice was really happy because now she can dress up Renesmee now. Alice is helping Renesmee trying her wedding shoes, it's looked really luxuriant, it's white and silver with some small diamonds, Alice really like the shoes, but in Bella and Nessie's views, it is just something that hurts and they can barely walk. Nessie's wedding dress is also unimaginable, it's the wedding gift from Alice.

Bella and Edward were helping putting the flowers, they just can't believe that they use only 5 years and happened like 15 years, but their own wedding just like yesterday, they look at each other for a while and smiled happily. The man still has the most devastatingly and inhumanly beautiful face in the world, and the woman has a brown heir and the perfect face, everyone who saw them will doubt that they are the models on the magazine or stars. They both have brown and gold eyes and looks unusually bright.

After one day….

Renesmee waked up really early, she didn't sleep well last night because she's too excited, she looked around the room, Jacob was not there, maybe he is going to prepare for the wedding. After she finished breakfast, Alice and Bella come, they will help her to make up. When Renesmee finished all the make up and dressed up, Bella took out a small box.

" I know it is very old, it's my grandma's, and my parents gave it to me when I has married, today I give this to you, " said Bella

It's a silver hairpin, with blue sapphires on it, which is "blue and old", like Bella's father said before.

Renesmee was obviously surprised, "Mom, you don't need to do that, you and dad already gave me a car." Bella was still annoyed that the only gift Edward would give is still s cars, even his daughter's wedding gift, it is still a car!

"It is just a gift form your dad, this is from me, Alice don't allow me to do anything…because I'm going to mess it up…" Bella said and give her a glance.

Alice swiftly helped Renesmee to put on the hairpin, " Hmm, I still remember the day I put this on your hair, Bella." Alice joked.

At this time Rosalie ran upstairs, she yelled, "Are you really, my girl? You need to go downstairs now, Charlie and Renee are coming."

They still think Renesmee is Bella and Edward's foster daughter, but the amazing growth still let them doubt, even they knew that the Cullen's are different, they knew that they can't ask, and they don't need to know.

"Oh, my little girl, you are so beautiful today," said Rainier. Sho was wearing a black evening dress, she looked so excited when Nessie go downstairs, she also hugged Bella. "come on, my girls, everyone arrived." But just after Renee said that, Alice suddenly stop walking, and her face turns panic-stricken, Bella knew that Alice saw something, something is just happened. She ran to Alice: "Tell me what did you see!" Bella felt unstable, because Alice will show this kind of face, only when she saw something horrible.

Alice look outside the window, she stoped breathing, "Jacob is getting in trouble!"

And also at this time, Edward ran upstairs, he read Alice's mind, " I saw it, we need to save Jacob, he was shot by a hunter, the hunter thought he was a wolf." Nessie suddenly can't move, she feels that the world was dark and everything's gone.

They rushed out of the house instantly, and then they saw three huge wolves coming, they were the werewolves that with Jacob, "They said that Jacob was hurt, he was shot by a hunter, his leg was hurt and can't walk, they need us to help,''Edward said, he can read theirs mind.

The vampires ran outside, Carlisle and Esme also came together because they need medical care, they used vampire's speed and behind them, there are werewolves following. They only used 5 minutes, they saw a wolf is lied on a shrubbery, that was Jacob, he looked very hurt and the hurt leg looks very sickening, The wound was bleeding, it looked very scare. Alice became hard controlled, even it come from a pungently wolf. She didn't walk too close. But Carlisle was different, he walked near Jacob suddenly and stated check his wound, "Fortunate it's not too, I can sew up now," after he said that, he was already get ready the tweezers. He cleaned the wound and split his hair, the bullet was very deep in his body, Carlisle take out the bullet, " He will be ok, he has amazing heal energy." Jacob started become clear, he looked at Renesmee felt extremely grieve, " I am so sorry, that's all my fault, Nessie, I am so sorry, I missed our wedding, I should be more carful, I am…." "shhh…don't speck, it is not your fault, you need care about your body."Nessie holder him.

After they helped Jacob back to the house, he slept a little while, that can help him heal the wound, Fortunately enough, all the guests came to theirs wedding are all know theirs world, nobody asked and confused. When Jacob walked up was after lunch, his feet was almost recovered, they could still have the wedding.

Jacob changed a black suit, he standed in front of the wreath, looked like a sturdy wild beast, but also like a justice justice, and waiting for his princes, he waiting her for too many years, even longer than the girl's age. And the girl is coming with a man that has beyond belief appearance, Renesmee was wearing her mother's white dress, Edward was holding her hand, they walked slowly across the green field, the time that Edward and Bella sitting in the field are just like yesterday, and the most important is that they are still together, still love each other.

The story will never end.

They love each other more than everything else in the world.

FOREVER


End file.
